


Jealousy

by turntostone



Series: LoonyCrone's Blabberings [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e07 The Secret Sharer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/pseuds/turntostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Episode Tag for 4x07 The Secret Sharer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> LC strikes again.... I really need to start charging her for my services.

Gaius had just been kidnapped! Merlin was really angry at how little Arthur seemed to care about that! Gaius had been by his side ever since… well ever since the day he was born actually. How could he just turn his back to him like that? How could he think he was a traitor? How could he think that Gaius would leave without saying his goodbyes, if not to everyone then at least to him? Arthur was a great man, but Agravaine was poisoning his soul and his heart with his words, his ideas, and his actions.

 

The worst part was that Merlin knew that Agravaine was working with Morgana. He had seen them together. He knew who the real traitor was. But he could not say a word about it to Arthur, he could only look from afar. Agravaine was Arthur’s uncle- his last living sane family. Merlin could not bring himself to destroy his best friend’s last chance at family. Besides, if he was to say anything, he would probably end up dead anyway. So he decided to leave. He decided to go, find Gaius and bring him back to Camelot.

 

In the cover of night, Merlin left Camelot and started tracking down Gaius. He tried to leave all the dreadful thoughts behind him. He tried not to think of the reason why Morgana had wanted to kidnap him. He tried not to think about the tortures that his adoptive father was suffering. Merlin used his magic to find the place where the court physician was held captive. Saving him was his priority. Saving him was the only thing he could think of.

 

Which is probably why he didn’t see or hear the knight following him.

Without any hesitation, Merlin entered the cave. At one point he had to choose between saving Gaius and getting Morgana out of the picture. He had chosen the latter.

 

*****

 

Gwaine knew that Merlin wouldn’t leave it be. So he had been waiting at the entrance of the forest since Arthur’s sentence had fallen. He was waiting for Merlin, because he was sure that the young servant would never, ever accept that Gaius was guilty of _treason_. And he was right; he had just seen a shadow enter the forest. So, out of concern for his friend, he started following him.

 

 

Merlin was riding fast, without hesitation as if he already knew where Gaius was held captive. When the knight saw Merlin entering a cave without even looking back, he followed him once again.

 

At some point Gwaine had to stop. Merlin, who was not hesitating so far suddenly, had stopped and seemed to doubt. He was about to come forward and tell his friend they could split up when he heard a noise. The knight hid himself the best he could; hopping Merlin wouldn’t get caught. Gwaine could now hear some steps, and was relieved when he saw Agravaine. But the King’s uncle was not supposed to be there either, so instead of coming forward the knight stayed hidden, and stopped following his friend for a moment and started following the third intruder.

 

There he was now, standing over Gaius’ body, saying that he should die. But he couldn’t let that happen. So he made a rather loud entrance and said with some relief in his voice, “He is alive! Great. I think we should ride back to Camelot as soon as possible. I will go searching for Merlin, now.” leaving the two men together. The knight wasn’t sure that it was the best course of action, but he had to find Merlin, and since he had assessed that Gaius was alive, it would be impossible for Agravaine to kill him now- _hopefully_.

 

Gwaine now following the other tunnel, the one in which Merlin must have had disappeared since he was not by Gaius’ side. That’s when he saw Merlin facing Morgana, arms outstretched. The knight drew his sword and was ready to charge her, when the man standing beside her hit her- knocking her out. But that was actually not the most surprising moment. No! Far from that.

 

The guy- Alator as he introduced himself, was now _kneeling_ in front of Merlin. He was calling him Emrys and saying that his destiny was great and that he would receive all the help he wanted from the Catha. That’s when Merlin turned around to try to find Gaius. Gwaine stepped outside of the shadow and said, “Gaius is with Agravaine, and he was fine the last time I saw him.” That sentence only made Merlin run faster to his mentor.

 

*****

 

They were back in Camelot, and Gwaine was now facing a dilemma. He had to tell Arthur about Merlin. But he didn’t want to tell Arthur about Merlin. Well, actually he _wanted_ to, but was afraid of the consequences. Alator was obviously a magic user, and the only reason why he would kneel in front of Merlin would be if his friend also had magic and was stronger than him.

 

Gwaine took a deep breath and entered Arthur’s room without knocking, as always. He closed the door behind him, which was unusual and made Arthur raise his eyebrow in a silent question.

“Arthur, we need to talk. You’re sitting! Perfect. It’s about Merlin…”

 

*****

 

The King couldn’t believe what Gwaine had said at first. So they had decided to do some research. Unfortunately, there were no writings about magic or prophecies or destinies or anything in the castle. The both of them decided to go in the forest looking for druids, who were after all now (kind of) welcomed in Camelot.

 

Now the king couldn’t believe what the druids were saying, and by the look of is face, neither could Gwaine. Merlin was a _sorcerer_. No, he was the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived, and would ever live. If he had never seen Merlin, Arthur would have been scared at the thought of such a man. But he had, so he was laughing… Then it hit him. Merlin will have to leave him to fulfill his destiny.

 

The idea of losing his friend broke his heart, but if it was for the good of Albion, then he would do it. It would hurt, and probably kill him inside, but he would. The ride back to Camelot was quiet, as the two riders couldn’t see Camelot without the sorcerer.

 

*****

 

“Merlin, I have asked that you come here for us to talk.”

Merlin was obviously surprised but sat as requested by his King and friend. He was still wondering what he had done wrong for Arthur to call him up like that. He looked at Gwaine for answers, but the knight refused to meet his eyes. Instead he crept out of the room, leaving the door slightly open.

 

After a long and awkward silence, Merlin decided to speak first.

“You said you wanted to talk to me, Sire…” he trailed off.

“Yes, Merlin. I am setting you free,” Arthur suddenly said. But Merlin knew him, and the King was hiding something from him.

 

 “Did I do anything to displease you?” Merlin wanted to know what had gotten into Arthur for him to fire him like that after all those years of friendship.

 

 “You are the worst servant I have ever encountered. You are clumsy, insolent, always late and lazy. I mean even Gwaine doesn’t go to the tavern as much you do. But everything makes sense now. Your destiny lies elsewhere, Merlin. I have come to know that you are destined to great things and I do not wish to be a burden for the _Great_ Emrys! Yes, I have talked to the druids. Gwaine told me about your little encounter with Morgana, he has also told me about Agravaine’s treason. But the most important thing is that I am setting you free, Merlin. You may now go find the Once and Future King and unite Albion with him.”

 

If Merlin hadn’t known better he would have sworn that he could see tears trying to break the barrier of Arthur’s eyes. But he did know better. Thoughts were racing through his mind. Pride first, Arthur only wanted what was best for the kingdom. Then happiness, Arthur had accepted him. He had accepted his magic and his destiny… Finally annoyance and incredulity… Arthur was definitely not the Once and Future King, he was the Once and Always Idiot!

 

 “You do not want… What? I have already found the Once and Future King!” Merlin snapped.

“You have? Then you _must_ go help him! Albion needs to be united. It _is_ a noble cause. Bringing peace to all of the five kingdoms,” Arthur’s voice cracked.

“I agree, Sire…”

 

“What does he look like Merlin? The Once and Future King? I mean, will he be kind to my people? If I am no longer King I do not want them to suffer at his hands. Though with you as an advisor, I think it will be fine,” Arthur sighed.

 

 “Was that a compliment, Sire? I will not hold this against you- _yet_. The Once and Future King is an annoying prat. He is fair and kind, though he is a bit **thick** sometimes. He is a very good knight. He is about yeea high, could lose a little weight… should I continue or do you get the idea?”

 

Arthur blinked at the sorcerer. Anger ran through him when he shouted:

“So, all these years of friendship were just _practice_? Just so you could help him! How could y…”

 “It’s YOU! YOU are the Once and Future Turnip Headed King, you moron!”

Merlin interrupted Arthur with his yell, and walked away from him. He could not believe how thick Arthur was sometimes!

 

*****

 

Gwaine, who was eavesdropping from door, jerked away as Merlin shoved open the door. He then looked at his friend and smirked, “Aah, jealousy- thy name is Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin simply glared at him and left to cool off.

 

Gwaine then popped his head through door, “Sire, I think Merlin forgot something in his description of the Once and Future King…” Arthur raised an eyebrow and scoffed as Gwaine continued, “He is _very_ territorial!”

 

Before Arthur could kill him, Gwaine closed the door and ran away.


End file.
